My Last Breath
by lullaby-89
Summary: OneShot. Bezieht sich in gewisser Weise auf 'Kill'. Cedric kurz vor seinem Tod im Trimagische Turnier...


Auch der One-Shot bezieht sich auch ‚Kill'. Cedric in den letzten Sekunden/Minuten vor seinem Tod.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider schon wieder nur Amy... der Song? Evanescence – My Last Breath

My Last Breath

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long

Grünes Licht schießt direkt auf meine Brust zu und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, bin starr vor Schreck. Der Tod kommt auf mich zu und ich kann ihm einfach nicht ausweichen. Der Druck des Fluchs schmeißt mich zu Boden und nimmt mir fast die Luft zum Atmen. Doch noch ist Leben in mir, wenn auch nicht genug, um andere darauf aufmerksam zumachen. Aber genug, um meine Gedanken noch für eine Weile anzutreiben. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade du mir jetzt in den Sinn kommst und nicht sie. Warum du? Es gibt so viele Mädchen auf dieser Welt, warum musstest gerade du diejenige sein, die mein Herz auf solche Weise berührt hat? Du, meine beste Freundin, seit ich denken kann?

_All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid_

Nein, ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod und was danach kommt. Im Gegensatz zu dir glaube ich an Gott und weiß, dass er mich freundlich empfängt. Was mich jedoch mehr ängstigt als alles andere auf dieser Welt, ist der Gedanke, was hätte sein können. Was wenn mir nur früher aufgefallen wäre, was für eine besondere Rolle du in meinem Leben spielst? Wenn ich es dir nur schon früher gesagt hätte? Mich nie mit Cho eingelassen hätte? Es ist nicht fair, dass mir jetzt, so kurz vor meinem Tod, erst ein Licht auf geht. Ich liebe dich, aber nun habe ich nie wieder die Chance es dir zu sagen. Und was ist mit dir? War ich nur dein bester Freund?

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?_

Kannst du mich hören, Amy? In den letzten Sekunden schreien meine Gedanken nach dir, wollen dir meine Liebe gestehen. Aber du bist nicht hier bei mir, hier wo du sein solltest. Ich liege hier im Dreck auf einem Friedhof, es erscheint mir schon fast grotesk. Viel lieber würde ich jetzt in deinen Armen liegen und dir alles erklären, all die Fehler, die ich in letzter Zeit gemacht habe. Aber nun ist es zu spät, man lässt mir nicht die Zeit, dir zu erklären. Nie wirst du erfahren, dass Cho nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war und genauso wenig werde ich erfahren, was du für mich empfindest. Liebst du mich, so sehr wie ich dich liebe?

_Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you_

Meine Gedanken und Gefühle nehme ich mit ins Grab, wo sie sicher sind. Sicher vor all den anderen, aber leider auch vor dir. Die Frage, die sich mir aufdrängt, ist: Warum? Warum durfte ich in meinem kurzen Leben nicht die Liebe von dir erfahren, die ich mir gewünscht hätte? Warum habe ich meine Gefühle eingeschlossen, sie versteckt gehalten, vor mir, den anderen und ganz besonders vor dir? Was für einen Vorteil hatte ich dadurch? Ich dachte immer ich würde dich damit beschützten, mich und vor allem unsere Freundschaft. Nun wird mir bewusst, dass das nur ein Trugschluss war. Ich hab uns so noch viel mehr leiden lassen, unsere Freundschaft unnötig aufs Spiel gesetzt. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?

_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight_

Alles würde nun zu Ende gehen. Mein Leben endet, bevor es überhaupt erst richtig angefangen hat. Siebzehn Jahre habe ich mit dir verbracht und trotzdem erscheint es mir viel zu wenig. Zu kurz war die Zeit, um meine Gefühle zu erkennen und sie dir mitzuteilen. Ich bereue nicht viel, aber das ist sicherlich eines dieser Dinge. Vielleicht war es sogar mein größer Fehler. So konnte ich nie deine Lippen auf meinen spüren, dir diese drei Worte sagen, die ich dir schon so oft hätte sagen sollen. Was ist bloß in mich gefahren, dass ich Cho dir vorgezogen habe? Blindheit, Blödheit oder doch nur der Glaube richtig zu handeln? Was auch immer mich angetrieben hat, es hat mich auf den falschen Weg geführt.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree_

Der Winter war unsere Zeit. Wenn der erste Schnee fiel, sind wir immer spazieren gegangen. Wir haben Schneeengel gemacht, uns im Schnee herum gewälzt, Schneeballschlachten gemacht oder Schneemänner gebaut. Früher war es immer nur ein Spiel, dann wurde daraus eine Tradition und bei unserer letzten Schlacht im Schnee wurde mir bewusst, wie ernst es eigentlich ist. Ich spürte die Versuchung ganz deutlich. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und ich war kurz davor deine von der Kälte blauen Lippen zu küssen. Nur mein Verstand hat mich davon abgehalten – heute hasse ich mich dafür. Ich hoffe, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst, wenn das nächste Mal der Schnee fällt. Ich werde unseren Winter nie vergessen.

_I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears  
Holding my last breath_

So schwer es dir auch fallen wird, hoffe ich doch, dass du nicht um mich weinen wirst. Jedenfalls nicht zu sehr. Ich bin es nicht wert. Werde wieder glücklich, such dir einen neuen besten Freund. Jemand der schneller begreift als ich, dass du etwas besonderes bist, der dich zu schätzen weiß. Mir würde da schon jemand in den Sinn kommen, aber du kennst ihn nicht einmal. Aber wenn jemand deine grünen Augen wieder zum Leuchten bringen könnte, dann er. Mit seiner mysteriösen Art, den silbernen Augen und seinem dunklen Humor. Und wenn nicht er, dann eben jemand anders. Hauptsache du vergehst nicht in deinen Tränen um mich.

_Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there_

Ich spüre, wie auch der letzte Hauch des Lebens langsam von mir weicht. Ich weiß nicht wofür Gott mich bestrafen will, dass er mich nun sterben lässt. Nun, wo mir bewusst wird, wie viel du mir bedeutest – nun, wo ich es dir nicht mehr sagen kann. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dich keine Träume verfolgen. Welcher Art auch immer. Ich will nicht, dass du mich vergisst oder verdrängst, aber noch weniger will ich, dass ich dich bis in deine Träume verfolge. Du sollst nicht aufwachen und dich alleine fühlen. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, in deinem Herzen. Aber ich möchte nicht den ganzen Platz dort für mich beanspruchen. Eine kleine Ecke reicht mir aus, um dich zu beschützen. Den Rest verschenke an wen immer es wert ist.

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black_

Es wird Zeit ‚Lebewohl' zu sagen, so schwer es auch fällt. Ich werde immer ein Auge auf dich haben. Auch wenn du es nicht verstehst, du musst mich loslassen und weitermachen. Es wird seine Zeit dauern, bist du es schaffst – aber du wirst es schaffen. Du darfst nicht aufgeben, Amy, du musst kämpfen. Tu es nicht für mich, sondern für dich. Das Leben birgt noch so viele schöne Überraschungen für dich. So viele Chancen – lass sie nicht verstreichen, nicht wegen mir. Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber ich bin dein Unglück nicht wert. Ich will dir nicht verbieten, um mich zu trauern, versprich mir nur, dass du es nicht zu lange tust. Du sollst nicht unter meinem Stolz leiden. Hätte ich nur auf dich gehört und diesen Pokal niemals angefasst. Dann könnte ich jetzt deine Hand halten, deine Augen sehen, dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und dein Lachen hören.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are my thoughts of you_

Die Kälte in mir breitet sich nun immer weiter aus, ich kann meinen Körper nicht mehr spüren. Das Atmen wird zur Qual und meine Gedanken sind kurz vor dem Ersticken – trotzdem sind sie noch immer nur von dir beherrscht. Erinnerungen sausen an meinen Augen vorbei. Erinnerungen, welche bis zurück in unsere Kindheit reichen. Egal wo, egal wann, immer warst du an meiner Seite und nun muss ich dich verlassen. Es ist alles meine Schuld – ich hätte es dir schon viel früher sagen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht konnte. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du es weißt und dass du ebenso fühlst. Sicher sein kann ich mir nicht, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es doch so ist. Und so nutzte ich meinen letzten Atemzug, um es zum ersten und zum letzten Mal auszusprechen – „Ich liebe dich, Amy!"


End file.
